Child Room
Child Room (子供部屋 (チャイルド・ルーム) Chairudo.Rumu) is a notorious terrorist organization led by Sayuri Hibachi. It is a primary antagonist group in the Gun X Clover series. Overview Child Room is a mysterious organization under Sayuri, whose objection is to help the war orphans to seek a better future. Sayuri used her brain washing technique to train these war orphans as the ultimate war-machines served only for her cause and purposes. These child army are capable in firearms, martial arts and even high discipline that is almost rivaled to any army in the world, not even the elite squad would able to stop them. They are also very proficient in stealth missions, due to their small body. However, these extreme training give an unimaginable toll. Any experimental subjects survived these extreme amounts of torture or medications would suffered their hellish life; leaving death as his/her only option to end his/her misery. As the result of such eerie training and inhumane brainwashing, these mindless child soldiers have lost their innocence while continued to seek their "freedom" and prove their "might", which ironically became Sayuri's soulless puppets who do her bidding. Behind this small deadly army, the Child Room is also supported by it's certain sponsors and researchers in the world for it's vile experiments, including their recent research of the Dead Language in its quest for absolute power. History Formation & "Downfall" Little is known about the organization but it has been established before Morito joins Sayuri. Tensions between mentor and protégé brewed even nastier as the child army earned their by using by using Amina as a human time bomb to crush the enemy soldiers within bunk. This controversy victory enough prompted Morito to leave the organization and attempted to apprehend his former mentor. As both Sayuri and Morito finally no longer see eye to eye, they decided to battle in one last fight to settle their score. It is believed that with Morito's narrow survival against Sayuri, the vile organization apparently shut down for good. Revival & New Goal: Dead Language However, this fallen organization was soon revived by Sayuri's surviving archives and documents about her remarks and a list of unknown sponsors and donors. Immediately after its revival, the Child Room continuing to conduct several experiments to create more child soldiers and recently, the Dead Language. To trigger this deadly power, Sayuri inked the dead language around her body as a tattoo (according to her, all those scripts were randomly written and she didn't know any of them) and use it as the experiment on 10,000 test subjects. Through 90% failures, one of them, a 13 year old teen shows promising results, which is a success, and prompt Sayuri amputate the test subject arms and use it as her own; gaining it's dreadful powers. The following success would also prompted some like Iria, Sayuri's sole surviving child soldier from the previous camp, volunteered herself to be a part of the project to rebuild the organization. Chronology Rikan Island Incident and Intertwined Reunion Main Article:Rikan Island Incident Arc ---Coming Soon!--- Teyotoro Village Invasion After successfully retrieving the Language Grave data from Kotonoha, Child Room proceeded to search for other Endangered Language to activate the Language Grave. In the jungles of Teyotoyo, the Child Room annihilated some Teyotoyo tribe's elite warriors in order to find the tribe elder for the rare Teyotoyo language, rumored to possessed god like powers. Prior their intrusion, they also massacred Hamelin Group's elite squad who is sent to stop them, with Myrta as it's sole survivor, and taken the surviving Teyotoyo Tribe members and allies as their hostage. With the hostage in the Child Room hands, Buster would make a briefing to the child soldiers and have the army not to hesitate kill those who, even a slightest, dares to resist. With "Myrta" played by Mammon, Busters and the Child Room army arrived outside the Teyotoro Temple to demand the Tribe Elder Chief, only to confront the Elder Chief's grandchildren (Sorte & Toshu) instead, and witnessed Sorte's Dogma Army as her warning to leave Teyotoro. Seemly "amazed" over Sorte's power, Buster initially commands the army drop their weapons and released the "hostage", which is actually Mammon is disguise and almost assassinate Sorte; only to be interfered by Toshu's rescue. Dodging Sorte's Dogma's attack and facing Toshu's unnatural power, Mammon then back-flipped away from Toshu and set his sights to Sorte instead; transformed into Sorte and caused Toshu confused. Mammon then using Toshu's confusion to decapitate him in one slash; shocked everyone who witnessed the incident. With Toshu's decapitated body severely stunned Sorte, Mammon would change back to his original self and sarcastically tell the girls not to hate him because he is just doing his job, while grabbed Sorte, as well as Gisele, Kotonoha and Mizuki as the Child Rooms hostages. Using Sorte and her father's bone as ritual subjects, Buster performed an "experiment" without Mammon and Iris's supervision by draw Sorte's blood with the bone and creating a bloody tattoo of Teyotoyo language around Sorte's body. As the ritual was underway, he was halted by the Elder Chief who plead Buster to stop the madness, or they will suffer the consequences. Instead, Buster mercilessly shot the Chief with his gun while continuously kicked him, shocked everyone and even caused Sorte cry desperately for help. The ritual for the Teyotoro Language was a success when the Teyotoyo Giant was awoken through Toshu's incarnation but the giant was difficult to contain as he in it's rampage to avenge Sorte's torture, forcing both Child Room and Morito's group retreat from the scene. As the result, the mission itself was a failure when the Teyotoyo Giant was slain by Morito and his friends. Because of this failure, Meeting with the Thirteen Master Ranked Mercenaries ---TBA--- Morito's Amnesia ---TBA--- Death Battle Between Morito and Juri Sometime after the Summer Island incident, Simon and Sis infiltrated into the Mikado High School as a "spectator" to its Summer Secret Athlete Event. Simon's reasons for came all the way from the the United States to the school is to watch the clash between Minoru's Numerology and Nanoha's Dead Language, along side with Sis who resides inside Rena, the daughter of Morito. To his dismay however, Morito break both before the clash takes place and manage to defeat Minoru after seemly exposes her as a girl instead, prompts him to call the event as "boring". Nevertheless, Category:Group Prominent Figures Current Members Child Room Seven The main faction of the Child Room that consists at least seven main Master Ranked Mercenaries, including Sayuri and her suppoters. *Sayuri Higuchi *Alex Valentine Wheeler Jr. *Simon Beiler *Chico Dragon *Sol White *Brad *Sis/Juri Hayama Experiments *Enfa (Former) *Shuiran (Former) *Iria Former Member Reference Category:Group Category:Antagonist